Breaking Free
by HanaKashix3
Summary: She was taken away and bought as a slave to a person she didn't even know. For all her life, she's been breathing for that one person. He didn't know that she would be here. It was all a big surprise... How will this be for the two? MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

Haha, I said that I would make an Ouran story. So, yosh!! Here it is! :D

I don't own Ouran. Nor will I ever. Damn, I wish I did though. D:

Summary: She was taken away and bought as a slave to a person she didn't even know. For all her life, she's been breathing for that one person. He didn't know that she would be here. It was all a big surprise... How will this be for the two? Will he throw her out or keep for as a purpose? MorixOC

**Breaking Free**

__

**Chapter One: Opening the Door... I saw Her**

__

It was a bright day in May. The clock tower rang dismissing the students of Ouran High to their second club.

The silent kendo student changed out of his sparing uniform and went out the door to find his beloved cousin that seemed to leave without him, but he knew the reason well.

It was like this everyday. (Besides that Hunny would wait) Ah, but today was somewhat different. He could feel it. Not just that the Host Club would most likely be holding a celebration for his birthday as the oldest of the members, but there was just something in the air telling him that something was bound to happen.

As he predicted, when he opened the door to the Third Music Room, the confetti fluttered about and the room echoed with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!".

It was all what he knew would happen. The gifts were given and he cut the cake that was made by the Host Club with Haruhi's assistance. It was all the same.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi asked, "Do you know what your family is planning for you?"

"No," he responded. It was all he had to say. Obviously, that too would be the same. The cake, the gifts... Everything...

"Ah, I see," she smiled, "I hope you like that cake. Everybody worked hard on it. It took us multiple times to bake the cake. Tamaki-senpai messed it up a countless number of times."

"I see."

"Eh?! Haruhi!! Why must you state such lies?!" Tamaki cried.

"They're not lies, senpai. They're true."

Of course, all the members would now join in on the conversation that would gather much attention to the customers.

"Mori-senpai," his fan asked, "Why do you keep yourself so silent and mysterious?"

_'Why?' he thought to himself, 'That's a good question.'_

He couldn't get the right reason. It wasn't to block out others or just to charm girls with the mysterious look. It was that...

"It's just how I am," he stated.

Hearts floated around his customers; They were all charmed by him. He didn't understand the reason why it was this way, but it just happened.

–

Clubs had ended and thus so had school. Mori walked outside of the school to where a line of foreign cars and limos were there to pick up the wealthy lineage students.

He spotted his chauffeur and walked into the vehicle.

"Happy Birthday Sir," the chauffeur added just as he was just about to close the car door.

"Ah, thank you."

…

After a long agonizing drive home, he walked in to be greeted by the countless amount of service members congratulating him. He made it into his family room to see his mother ready with her arms out for a hug.

He accepted it as he thanked her for the welcome. Even his father, that was also usually very silent, had talked much more than 10 words to him. However, there was one missing. His younger he gotten home, he should've been glomped by him. He was probably getting Piyo-chan (Mori's bird) to greet him on this special occasion as well.

…

Dinner was over as he filled himself with his favorite traditional foods and the natto (fermented soy beans) he had craving for a while.

"Ah, that's right," Satoshi suddenly bursted out, "Tanaka-san told me that you have package from someone. It's in your room."

"Ah," responds. His brother was much the opposite of him. He got quite irritating when he didn't say anything back, but at least the words 'ah' meant something.

This was it. That package was the thing. He could feel it in his gut. Wishing now that his home wasn't so many floors high, he briskly made his way up to the third floor, where his room was.

As he entered his room, there was nothing. He walked into his room to find two cards placed on his bed. The first was from Tanaka-san, the butler.

_'Happy Birthday, Obochama._

_Please read the other card before you open your gift_

_It had given me instructions to open the box, but I apologize if that was not to be my part; however, I am unaware of what the gift is._

_-Tanaka'_

He grabbed the other card. It had been from his uncle. Not the one that was the father of the bubbly, lollishota cousin of his, but the disturbing, greedy uncle that he hated to call family.

_'Takashi,_

_You've a grown man now and so I thought you would need a companion seeing as though you don't have one._

_It's name is Satomi. Just call its name and it'll answer you. You gotta find it though. Don't worry. Thing's well trained. Take care of it. Wasn't to easy to get._

_Your uncle.'_

He crumbled up the note and threw it into the bin.

"He got me a pet?"

It was what he thought as weird sign, but this seemed to be it. His gut feeling had left and all that was left was the curiosity of the pet.

"Satomi, come out," he calls.

There was no answer.

"Satomi."

Then, there was a sound. It was like a yelp that came from his closet.

Unsure, he grabs a sword off his wall and unsheathes it. He walks toward the closet, placing his hand on the handle. He jerks it open as he points the tip of his sword at the figure inside.

He looks to see the so called 'pet' as he dropped the sword from shock.

Satomi... was not an animal, but a human. She was completely unclothed and handcuffed.

She sat in a 'PE' position that Tamaki said once to save space in commoner's houses. Her knees had covered her chest as she looks up and smiled.

"Takashi-kun... I've been waiting for you," her voice rang.

His uncle, yes, was a twisted man. He had bought her for his gift. It didn't seem like she had eaten in the last few days after as her figure was slightly skeletal.

He took off his school jacket as cover her body with it.

"Thank you," she muzzled her head against his chest.

What was he supposed to do? There was no way his parents would accept her the way she is now.

He grabbed his phone to call for the three people that could help him... The only way out...

Minutes passed and he could hear the squealing of cars, the brisk footsteps, and finally that doorbell chimed.

He gently gestured Satomi back into the closet, "I'll be back..."

She nodded as went back to her position.

He walks down to see his help. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya. There were reasons it was them and no one else. The other three would be no use for know.

"Come up," he started his way back up the insanely long stairs.

As they walked into the room the twins complained, "Damn Mori-senpai. You're stairs are way too long just to get to the third floor. Ever thought of renovation? Anyways, why did you need us?"

"Did you bring what I needed?" he asks.

"Hai, but it scares me why you want them... It's not even your size!" Hikaru comments.

He puts his hand on the handle once again, "Don't freak out. She's a gift."

"What's a- Holy- mmmfhmmm!" Kaoru screamed as he saw what was in the closet. Kyouya reluctantly covered his mouth.

"Mori-senpai. Why is there an exposed, handcuffed, and malnourished girl in your closet?" Kyouya asked also somewhat disturbed.

"Yes, Mori-senpai... Why?!" Hikaru angrily whispered, "What would the school think about this?!"

He sigh, "My uncle just sent me her. I can't just throw her out, but I won't use her for her intended purpose. I don't have clothes for her which is why you're here."

"Sheesh, the only time you need help it's like this..." Kaoru groans as he hands Mori the bag of clothing, "We'll bring more tomorrow..."

"Ah," replies as he hands Satomi the bag, "Go in there and get changed."

She got up and walked into the well-finished bathroom. (She's still cover by Mori's jacket)

Moments passed and she came out in a white sun dress. Despite the first appearance, when she was clothed... She was... cute.

"You know," Hikaru interrupted the moment, "Nice that she had clothes and all... But... How is she going to live here?!"

"Kyouya... Do you think you can let her stay at your house for a while?" Mori asked.

Kyouya sighed as he grabbed his phone out his pocket, "I'll see what I can do."

_'Thank Kami-sama for Kyouya," _Mori thought to himself. He looked at the girl. His slave? No, it shouldn't be like that. His new...

"I got it," Mori muttered, "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Hai?"

"Get her ready to see my parents."

"Okay?"

Kyouya shuts his cell phone, "We can let her stay for as long as you please."

"Ah, thank you."

Minutes passed as Hikaru and Kaoru came out of the bathroom with her, "She's ready."

…

Ding Dong!!

Mission Start...

__

Well actually I did type more than this, but I didn't want it to just keep going. So I thought that I should end with a cliffhanger. Tell me what you think !! I'm dying to know. And yes, this is a new type of writing. It's a bit more different than usual. More... R-ish? LOLZ, I dunno... :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhh, I haven't updated in quite some time, ne?**

…

**-falls on her knees-**

**I'm so sorry. I actually forgot I even had a fanfiction account... Yeah I totally worked on this.**

**Oh well, cue the story...**

–

**Chapter 2: Acting**

–

**Satomi's POV:**

_Flashback:_

"_Remember, be cute and slightly outgoing. I'm sure his parents will love you. You're a bit skinny, but I'm sure Kyouya can do something about that once you're at his place," one twins said._

"_Yeah, don't worry about it. Mori-senpai seemed to grow up pretty well with good parents from what I know of... There's never any rumor, but I'm guessing his parents aren't bad," the other agrees._

"_Well then, out you go!" they push me out of the bathroom as I fall on top of Takashi and landing perfectly onto the bed._

_I could feel my face warming up and I quickly buried my head, "I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine," he replies as he slowly gets up, bring me up along with him, "I need you to be my lover..."_

_Flashback End._

And that's how I ended up out his window and in front of his door. I ring the doorbell, waiting for an answer.

The door creaks open and an aged gentleman greets me, "Hello, and how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Takashi-kun. Is he available?" I ask.

"Ah, yes. One moment plea-" he was stopped by footsteps, "well it seems as if he is already here. Please, come in."

A mixture of worry and happiness overwhelmed her as she walked into the grand mansion. The interior designing was just as breathtaking as the mansion.

_'They live so well... Am I really going through all this?'_

"Satomi, you came," the tall boy closes in on here.

Around set of footsteps run down the stairs, "Too. Many. Floors. Need. Escalator. Installed. In. House."

It was the dominant twin and right behind him was the other one and the mysterious boy.

_'It's almost shocking that someone like Takashi even talks to these people... I guess anything is possible.'_

"Mori-senpai, you really should take some thought in putting some money into a faster route up there," the boy with glasses speak. He was the one that Takashi relied on as well as the twins.

"Ah, I'll talk to my parents about that," he responds as he puts his attention back to me, "What's the occasion?"

"Well, it is your birthday... I wanted to see if you were doing something special. You didn't really talk about doing anything for your birthday, so I wanted to make sure it would be enjoyable," I stare at the ground hoping to make this act work.

Hearing a smirk and hand caresses my cheek, "Ah, it's really not that special, but stay."

"Eh, who is this Mori-senpai?" the delicate twin calls out as the other whistles.

"I never knew you were the romantic one, maybe you should take over the King's role," the other teases, "Well, I guess that's why your entitled as 'Wild', ne?"

_'Wild? What?'_

"So, Mori-senpai. Care to explain?" Hikaru smiles.

"Yes, please do," an aged woman walks in with another man and a young boy.

"Aniki, who is she?"

This is it...

"She's my lover."

That was all that was needed to be said. That one phrase silenced the mansion.

"EH?!" came from the twins and his brother.

"Well, that was a shocker," Kyouya smirks.

"Ah, so you finally found someone," the man smiles, "She seems fine."

The tenseness faded and the woman comes closer to us. She leans in and out to examine me. Within a few minutes of everyone silently waiting for her to come to a decision, she smiles and nothing was said. We had an approval.

We both sigh in relief and smile just to be attacked by everyone in the room, including the butler. As questions flew everywhere, Kyouya and the twins part from the lively group.

"I'll be sure to get someone to pick you up later," Kyouya hands me a cellphone, "My number is the only on in it. I'll get you a better one tomorrow."

"Ah, you're in the Ootori family? I knew they had a daughter, but another?" Takashi's father asks.

"No, I'm currently staying with them. My parents have disappeared..." I look away.

"Your parents have disappeared?"

"You've heard of Sora Airline, have you not?" Kyouya butts in.

"Oh yes, I heard it's going out of business..." his mother sighs, "It was a quite good one at that. It was a shock that it was ending."

"He's disappeared?!" his father was astonished, "Why?"

"I'm not sure actually... All I was left with was the house and money yesterday. There was no sign of anyone in the house and no letter. Their phones are dead and so is mine."

"Dear, dear. How tragic..."

"Well, today isn't the time to be sad about it," I turn to Takashi, "You're birthday is today, so no bad thoughts."

He ruffles my hair, "Ah."

The three depart and the rest of us were invited to the dining room for a celebration. The dining room was decoration in not the cheesy party signs and balloons, but an extravagant dessert festival.

"Sadly, the Haninozuka's couldn't make it," his brother, Satoshi complained.

"Ah, I heard from Mitsukuni today."

We celebrated Takashi's birthday, whom today, for the first time... smiled a a true smile. As the family settled after the feast of the high class strawberry cake, they started questioning once again.

"So, how did you get together anyway?" Satoshi chomps down another bite of cake.

"I met her in town."

"Oh, she doesn't attend Ouran?" his mother asked.

"No, I'll be starting sometime this month. I've been tutored by private school teachers."

"It's getting late... Satomi, you should head out soon," he suggests to avoid the questions.

"You're right," I obediently got out the phone to be stopped by the family.

"No, no. It'd be a hassle to call now. Just stay here, tomorrow is Sunday so school isn't that big of a deal," his father insists.

"Is it really okay for me to stay here?" I ask worried about how the situation then would progress.

"Well of course!" his mother happily got up.

I look over at Takashi who agreed, "Well then, excuse me, I'll call and tell them I won't be coming home tonight."

Coming back from the phone call, Takashi picks me up and starts to carry me upstairs, "She can stay with me for tonight. Is that alright?"

"Ah, that's fine," his parents seems to be okay with everything.

"You don't have to carry me up... I can walk up."

"It's quite a trip up... Oh, that reminds me," he looks over at his parents, "We should think about installing an escalator of some sort. The three had a hard time trying to get around."

"That's a fine idea. We're getting older as well... We'll look into that," his father agrees.

"Well then, good night," as he continues to his room.

"Thank you letting me stay over. Good night," I thank them as they nod and went on their own way.

Some time went by as we finally made it to his room. Opening the door, he goes to into the closet and come out shirtless and a pair of shorts. It seemed so laid back for this sort of family, but guessing that even they want to be comfortable, I couldn't blame them.

"Now..." he presses his body against mine, "what to do with you?"

–

DUN. DUN. DUNNNN.

Uh, sorry this took so long. I'll start typing more... I think, yeah sure...

So, what do you think will happen next? D:


End file.
